Elephant Love Medley
by TheRandomTurtle
Summary: Bloo's new found love for a certain musical rubs off on Frankie.


AN: Ah, yes! Hello and welcome to you all! Thank you EVER so much for taking the time to sit down and read -- MY VERY FIRST FOSTER'S ONE-SHOT!! Not only that, but this is also my very first fic that doesn't have anything to do with Invader Zim or Jhonen Vasquez (which may explain a few things about this story). It may also explain why the characters may be a bit OOC at times… but hey! You gotta start somewhere!

Anyway, the inspiration for this came from watching Moulin Rouge (one of my top three favorite musicals) and then watching the Foster's episode "Squeeze the Day". I really hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. BTW, incase you haven't seen Moulin Rouge, you should go rent it, or at least check out some clips on youtube. It's the best comedicly tragic musical out there!

Oh, and also, I would like to state that this is NOT a romance-y fic. I know at times it seems romance-y, but it really isn't. I have always felt that Frankie and Bloo have an "Aggravated Big Sister, Annoying Little Brother" relationship. So, yeah, no romance. Now! On wit da fic!

Disclaimer: *sings horribly off-key* IIIIIIIIIII DO NOT OOOOOOOWN A THIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!! *gets pelted by rotten produce* Oh, yuck…

_**Elephant Love Medley**_

_**By Fifi**_

"But Fraaaaaaaankiiiiiiiiiiiiiie…"

"No."

"C'mooooooooon…"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease--"

"NO! Bloo, how many times do I have to tell you before it gets through that thick skull of yours? The answer is NO!"

As the two stood in an empty hallway somewhere on the upper levels of Foster's, Frankie, a mop firmly gripped in her hands and a bucket of soapy water placed a few feet away, glared down at the azure blob as he tugged relentlessly on her sweater.

Bloo ignored the glare though and continued to whine. "Awwwwwwww, but I thought you liked--"

"I DO like it, Bloo," the red-haired caretaker stated, jerking her sweater out of the figment's grasp and returning to her mopping. "It's just that I'm very busy right now. Herrimen gave me a huge list of chores to do today. I mean, right after I'm done mopping I have to go down and dust the library, then I have a ton of laundry to do, then after THAT I have to--"

"It won't take that long!" the trying imaginary friend persisted, hopping up and down in front of her. "Pleeeeeeeeeease Frankie?"

But Frankie just shook her head. "Bloo, I'm sorry, but I just don't have time. And, to tell you the truth, I really don't feel like--"

"YOU DON'T FEEL-- Well, THAT'S really fair!" Bloo cried, outraged. "May I remind you exactly WHO it was that got me into liking that stupid movie in the first place?"

Frankie groaned. "Oh, c'mon. I only let you watch it ONCE. And I had to fast forward through, like, HALF of it because it was too… mature for you." She shook her head in bewilderment. "Honestly Bloo, how you were able to fall in love with that movie after only seeing bits and pieces of it is beyond me. I mean, sure it's a wonderful movie and the music is great, but--"

"AH HAH!!" Bloo cried, triumphantly. "You admit it! You admit that it's great! So, then how come we can't--"

"Bloo, enough!" the frustrated young woman finally snapped." I'm sorry but the answer is still no. Now PLEASE let me work."

With that, the lanky redhead turned away from the immensely disappointed friend and went back to mopping.

For a few seconds there was silence as Frankie worked and Bloo crossed his blobby arms and sulked. After glaring at the caretaker's back a moment, he turned with a huff and started for the stairs that would lead him to the lower levels of Foster's. He came to an abrupt stop however, as a thought suddenly popped into his head. As his lips began to curl into a sly grin, Bloo did an about-face and slowly made his way back to the caretaker.

"You know, Frankie… it really is a shame that you refuse to participate," the azure figment stated in a cool, overly casual way.

"Mm hmm," was her only response as she worked the mop over the floor.

Unwavering, Bloo merely continued on. "Yep, a downright shame. A pity -- a TRAGEDY really. I mean, after all…" A mischievous smirk slowly made its way onto his face, "love is a many splendored thing, isn't that right Frankie?"

The lanky redhead immediately ceased her mopping and shot the blob a warning glare, "Blooooooo…"

"Ah yes!" the figment continued, undeterred, "Love is a many splendored thing! Love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is LOVE!"

"For the last time, Bloo--"

"All you need is love!"

"Bloo stop--"

"All you need is love!"

Bloo, I'm not--

"All you need is LOOOOVE!"

Frankie heaved a long, defeated sigh. "Love is just a game…"

"WHOO HOO!!" Bloo whooped with joy, and victoriously shot a blobby fist into the air. Then, without a moments hesitation, he sang with gusto, "I was made for lovin' you baby! You were made for lovin' me!"

Frankie, still moping and not even looking at the annoyingly melodic pest, sang listlessly, "The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee…"

"Just one night!" the irrepressible blob sang, latching onto Frankie's leg. "Just one night!"

"There's no way," the caretaker said dully, shaking the figment off, "cause you can't pay."

Bloo scowled briefly at the non-compliant redhead. Frankie ignored this however, and continued to mop.

'Just because he's making me sing this,' she thought to herself, 'doesn't mean I hafta enjoy it.'

But of course, Bloo refused to give up. This time, the determined friend ran around in front of her and latched onto her mop, forcing her to look at him as he crooned, "In the naaaaaaaaame of love! One night, in the name of love!"

"You craaaaaaaaazy fool," Frankie returned, prying him off the cleaning tool and setting him aside, "I won't give into you." She gently poked him in the forehead.

"Don't…" Bloo surprised Frankie by unexpectedly grabbing hold of her hand, "leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh, baby… don't leave me this way…"

Frankie blinked, a little shocked at the amount of feeling and sincerity the azure blob was putting into his singing. That is, until Bloo overdid it by giving her an, obviously fake, lovey-dovey, googly-eyed look.

Upon seeing the over-the-top, puppy-dog eyes routine, the young woman couldn't help but smile as she slipped her hand out of his. "You think that people would've had enough of silly love songs…"

Bloo immediately dropped the charade and smiled back at her, "I look around me and I see it isn't so…"

Shaking her head, though still smiling, Frankie tried to go back to her mopping, "Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs…"

Bloo would have none of this, however, and planted himself in front of her. "Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know?" With this, a large toothy grin snaked its way across his face, "…Cause here I go agaaaaaaaaaain!"

Bloo suddenly turned and ran away from her. Then, still running, he dropped down to his knees and slid about halfway across the newly waxed floor, all the while singing, "Love lifts us up where we belooooooooong! Where eeeeeeeeeeagles fly on a mooooooooountain high!"

Frankie grinned at the little friend's antics. "Love makes us act like we are fools," she shot back, placing one hand on her hip while still keeping a firm grip on the mop with the other. "Throw our liiiiiiiiives away for one happy day."

"We could be hero's," Bloo crooned, quickly scuttling back over to her, "just for one day…"

"You… you will be mean…"

"No I won't!" the excited figment denied, jumping up in the air and waving his blobby appendages about.

Frankie merely rolled her eyes and smirked, "And I… I'll drink all the time…"

"We should be loveeeeeeeeeers!" Bloo intoned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She couldn't help but laugh. "We can't do that!"

"We should be loooooooveeeeeeeeers," Bloo sang, this time dropping down to his knees and clapping his hands together in a pleading manner, "and that's a fact!"

"Though nothing will keep us togetheeeeeeeer…" Frankie informed him.

"We could still tiiiiiiiiime, just for one day…" Bloo countered.

Frankie gazed at the little imaginary friend a moment before pointing her eyes to the mop still in her hand. She then looked back at the friend… then back at the mop. Repeating this action a couple more times, the young woman finally came to a decision.

'Aw, what the hell…'

Heedlessly, Frankie tossed the mop away, following Bloo's example and dropping to her knees too. Grinning like a couple of idiots, the two sang in unison, "We could be herooooooo's forever and eveeeeeeeeer! We could be herooooooo's forever and eveeeeeeeeer! We could be herooooooo's, just because…"

And at that moment, Bloo suddenly jumped back up to his feet. Then swiftly grabbing hold of both of Frankie's hands, the blob cocked his head back and belted out, "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOOOU…"

Frankie, unable to restrain herself any longer, quickly followed suit and sang to the heavens, "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CAN'T HELP LOVING --"

"Miss Frances!"

The singing duo immediately became silent, both their faces paling exponentially. Staring wide eyed at each other for just a second, Frankie and Bloo simultaneously turned to look behind them.

Standing just down the hall, arms folded, furry oversized foot tapping disapprovingly, was Mr. Herriman, who eyed the two with a very stern glare. And as if THAT wasn't enough, standing just behind the censorious rabbit was about a dozen or so imaginary friends, all of whom appeared ready to have the men in white coats come cart Bloo and Frankie away.

For the longest time no one said a word, a painfully awkward silence filling the hallway. Finally, Herrimen took a few dignified hops towards the mortified pair.

"Miss Frances, do kindly get up this instant."

Upon realizing that she was still sitting on the floor, Frankie quickly scrambled back her feet, facing the displeased rabbit. She gave him a nervous smile. "Heheh, hey Mr. H," she said, trying to act casual, "How, uh… how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see the two of you making complete fools of yourselves, Miss Frances," the rabbit answered, still giving them a reproachful glare. "Honestly, young lady, I would think that after years of being a resident here at Foster's, as well as being the official caretaker, you would KNOW THE RULES by now. And yet, here I see you, parading around with Master Blooregard like a pair of hapless ninnies, disturbing the entire household with your incessant warbling! Really, such behavior at this establishment is simply unacceptable!"

Even though she was being strictly reprimanded, Frankie couldn't help but be a little outraged. "Oh, come off it Fuzz-Butt! You and I both know that this house has no rules against singing."

"Maybe so," Herrimen said, folding his arms behind his back, "But there ARE rules against distracting the resident caretaker while she is doing her chores, _Master Blooregard_!" the rabbit glared pointedly at Bloo.

The figment in question let out a frightened squeak, instinctively hiding behind Frankie's legs.

"I may not have been present when this little "performance" began, but I am certain I know who the instigator was," Herrimen continued, "Do not think I am incapable of figuring these things out, Master Blooregard."

"Oh, leave him alone, Mr. H." Frankie tried to defend the small blob, "We were just having a little fun."

"Yes, well I think the two of you have had quite enough FUN for today." The rabbit turned and hopped back down the hallway. He immediately began shooing the other friends, who had been watching the scene as if it were a spectator sport, back down the stairs from which they had come. "Come now, all of you. 'The show is over', so please be off with you. Go on."

Before going down the stairs himself though, Herrimen turned back to the two who were still in the hallway. "Come Master Blooregard. Miss Frances still has many chores to attend to." With that, the admonishing rabbit proceeded downward.

For a moment Frankie and Bloo just stood there. The two looked at each other and shared a look of disappointment.

"Master Blooregard!"

Bloo sighed and sulkily made his way over to the staircase, his head hanging sadly. Frankie, who was equally downtrodden, stared after him. After a moment she turned and, picking up her mop, went back to work.

Placing a blobby hand on the stair railing, Bloo was about to descend -- when he suddenly heard a voice sing softly behind him…

"How wonderful life is…"

Bloo turned to find a certain red-head, mop held firmly in both hands, looking back at him over her shoulder.

The two gave each other small, secret smiles.

"… now you're in the woooooorld…"

End.

Tada! It is finito! Now I know some of you reading this are all like "WTF?" right now. But please, bear with me. Moulin Rouge seems to me like the kind of movie Frankie would watch, and Bloo and Frankie DO kinda have the same taste in movies. You all remember how much he got into that "boring grown-up movie" of Frankie's in "Squeeze the Day"? Will THAT is where THIS came from.


End file.
